Lego Dimensions 2: Reign of Vortech
Lego Dimensions 2 is a toys to life video game developed by Travellers Tales, distributed by Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment. All Characters, their accessories, levels, level packs and adventure worlds from Lego Dimensions will be compatible with Lego Dimensions 2. Starter Pack Toy Pad, Bricks to build the gateway, Hermione Granger, Thor, Qui Gon Jinn, Republic Cruiser, 4 Open Worlds and Full Lego Dimensions 2 Video Game. Special Edition Starter Pack Toy Pad, Bricks to build the gateway, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Hermione Granger, Thor, Qui Gon Jinn, Batmobile, Republic Cruiser, 7 Open Worlds and Full Lego Dimensions 2 Video Game. Franchises New Franchises Star Wars (Prequel Trilogy, Original Trilogy, Clone Wars) Harry Potter Marvel Superheroes Jurassic Park Nexo Knights Lego Minifigures Pirates Pirates of the Caribbean Speed Champions The Hobbit Indiana Jones Crash Bandicoot SpongeBob SquarePants Monster Fighters Returning Franchises DC Comics Lord of the Rings The Lego Movie Ninjago The Simpsons Scooby Doo Portal 2 Jurassic World Midway Arcade Doctor Who Ghostbusters Legends of Chima Back to the Future The Wizard of Oz Expansion Packs waves Wave 1 20th September 2016 Wave 2 4th November 2016 Wave 3 13th January 2017 Wave 4 17th March 2017 Wave 5 12th May 2017 Wave 6 7th July 2017 Fun Packs Wave 1 Obi Wan Kenobi Fun Pack: Obi Wan Kenobi + Jedi Interceptor Ahsoka Tano Fun Pack: Ahsoka Tano + Umbarran MHC Count Dooku Fun Pack: Count Dooku + Count Dooku's Solar Sailer Asajj Ventress Fun Pack: Asajj Ventress + Homing Spider Droid Darth Maul Fun Pack: Darth Maul + Sith Infiltrator Yoda Fun Pack: Yoda + Republic Gunship Mace Windu Fun Pack: Mace Windu + AT-TE Spider-Man Fun Pack: Spider-Man + Spider-Copter Wolverine Fun Pack: Wolverine + X-Jet Professor Dumbledore Fun Pack: Professor Dumbledore + Phoenix Bird Professor Snape Fun Pack: Professor Snape + Poision Pot Brickbeard Fun Pack: Brickbeard + Brick Bounty Lady Liberty Fun Pack: Lady Liberty + New York Taxi Hog Dog Fun Pack: Hog Dog + Hog Dog Kart Swamp Creature Fun Pack: Swamp Creature + Swamp Rider Ghost Fun Pack: Ghost + Ghost Train Claire Dearing Fun Pack: Claire Dearing + Moblie Vet Wave 2 Jango Fett Fun Pack: Jango Fett + Corporate Alliance Tank Droid General Grievous Fun Pack: General Grievous + Malevolence Savage Opress Fun Pack: Savage Opress + Dathomir Speeder Rocket Racoon Fun Pack: Rocket Racoon + Mining Pod Star Lord Fun Pack: Star Lord + Milano Spaceship Hagrid Fun Pack: Hagrid + Buckbeak Voldemort Fun Pack: Voldemort + Dementor Ian Malcolm Fun Pack: Ian Malcolm + San Digeo Speedster John Hammond Fun Pack: John Hammond + Jurassic Park Tour Car Clay Fun Pack: Clay + Blade Cruiser Lance Fun Pack: Lance + Robo Horse Sensi Gamardon Fun Pack: Sensi Gamardon + Destiny's Bounty Skylor Fun Pack: Skylor + Condrai Copter Batman (The Lego Movie) Fun Pack: Batman (The Lego Movie) + Batwing President Business Fun Pack: President Business + Mircomanger Vitruvius Fun Pack: Vitruvius + Double Decker Couch Wave 3: Luke Skywalker Fun Pack: Luke Skywalker + Snowspeeder Princess Leia Fun Pack: Princess Leia + Tantive IV Darth Vader Fun Pack: Darth Vader + Tie Fighter Lando Calrissian Fun Pack: Lando Calrissian + Desert Skiff Boba Fett Fun Pack: Boba Fett + Slave 1 McLaren Race Driver Fun Pack: McLaren Race Driver + McLaren P1 Fred Fun Pack: Fred + Mystery Plane Velma Fun Pack: Velma + Mystery Bike Daphne Fun Pack: Daphne + Mystery Boat Green Lantern Fun Pack: Green Lantern + Green Lantern Ship The Flash Fun Pack: The Flash + Flash Moblie Martian Manhunter Fun Pack: Martian Manhunter + Juvellin Bard the Bowman Fun Pack: Bard the Bowman + Lake Town Boat Thorin Oakshield Fun Pack: Thorin Oaksheield + Eagle Mutt Williams Fun Pack: Mutt Williams + Motorbike Elsa Schneider Fun Pack: Elsa Schnieder + Venice Canal Willie Scott Fun Pack: Willie Scott + Shanghai Car Wave 4: Captain Jack Sparrow Fun Pack: Captain Jack Sparrow + The Black Pearl Davy Jones Fun Pack: Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman Angelica Fun Pack: Angelica + Queen's Anne Revenge Ant-Man Fun Pack: Ant-Man + Ant Tin Man Fun Pack: Tin Man + Tin Kart Cowardry Lion Fun Pack: Cowardry Lion + Lion Plane Oz Fun Pack: Oz + Hot Air Balloon Aaron Fun Pack: Aaron + Aaron's Mech Pre Vizsla Fun Pack: Pre Vizsla + Mandalorian Starfighter Queen Amidala Fun Pack: Queen Amidala + Royal Naboo Cruiser Wave 5: Mr Krabs Fun Pack: Mr Krabs + School Boat Squidward Fun Pack: Squidward + Clarinet Sandy Checks Fun Pack: Sandy Checks + Nut Kart __INDEX__